Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker (ピーター・ベンジャミン・パーカー, Pītā Benjamin Pākā), who is also known by the alias names: Spider-Man (スパイダーマン, Supaidāman), Man of Spiders, Web Head, is everyone's favorite web-slinging superhero. Not only does young Peter have to struggle with his everyday crime-fighting career, constant bullying and criticism, he also has to face his greatest challenge yet—high school! On top of all that, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., has given him access to S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and a team of young teenage super-heroes, including Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist, along with thier mutant Ninjitsu allies: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, to aid on his mission to defeat super-powered criminals. A spider's work is never done. Appearance :Voice Actor: Drake Bell (English), Not Known (Japanese) Peter Parker is a Caucasian young teenage boy with a muscular physical build, due to the radioactive spider bite. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath either his light blue or pink button-down shirt, with blue or brown pants and black sneakers. Costume His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhoutte of a spider on the chest area. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The red and webs only go to the shoulders on the costume. The eyes on the mask are white with a bold black outline. After meeting Tony Stark, he made the Iron Spider Armor for him based on his powers. It has metal armor in red, with a golden spider symbol on his chest. After S.H.I.E.L.D.'s modification, it can transform into a backpack for Peter. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **White Tiger **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Leonard Samson *Versallia *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida *Spider-Man (2099) *Cody Jones *Serling Family *Ben Parker (uncle, Deceased) *May Parker *Spider-Man 2099 (future counterpart) *Iron Spider (possible cyborg/robotic counterpart) *Spider-Girl (female version) *Spider-Ham (dimensional counterpart) *Spider-Man 1984 (original Turtle Spider-Verse Peter Parker) Neutral *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn **Parker *Deadpool *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Dr. Dome *Miles Morales *Ka-Zar *Agent Venom *Cloak *Dagger *Amadeus Cho Rivals *Flash Thompson Enemies *Frightful Four **Trapster **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Doctor Doom *Toad *Green Goblin *Venom *Taskmaster *Juggernaut *Mesmero *Nightmare *Beetle *Doctor Strange *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker **Thunderball **Bulldozer **Piledriver *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Sandman **Electro **Rhino **Kraven the Hunter *Sabretooth *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun **Dragon Face **Two Ton **Touch and Go *Harry Parker *Y'Lyntians **Entity *Mafia gang **Big Boss **Weasel *Federation **Blanque **Lonae *Triceratons *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Drako *Turks **Jencko Powers and Abilities *'Genius chemist:' Peter has high intelligence of chemicals, as he was able to create an anti-venom serum of mixing chemicals together, to get rid of Venom. Powers After Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, he achieved arachnid powers and uses to fight crime and villainy. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man posses superhuman strength, he is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''Spider-Man is very flexible. *'Wall-Crawling:' Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-man can stick on walls and ceilings. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man can sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm that sounds when danger is near. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:''' After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-man can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow. History Peter Parker had a normal life, meeting Mary Jane, Harry and Flash at some point of time. This was dramatically changed after being bitten by a radio-active spider, which gave him his spider-like powers. After Uncle Ben died, he devoted to take on the responsibility on fighting crime and helping people. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Midtown High School students